


I keep running into you

by nekurooma



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekurooma/pseuds/nekurooma
Summary: Miyuki´s taking the long way back to the dorms for once, enjoying the last rays of sunshine through the valley of trees as he considers stopping by another convenience shop for some ice cream when he spots a familiar face.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Miyuki Kazuya, Kuroo Tetsurou/Miyuki Kazuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi im back with my kuromiyu propaganda how are ya´ll doing? i am very determined to make their tag an actual thing so be prepared to see more of me haha - in the meanwhile, feel more than free to hit me up on my twitter @nekuroomas i´m always up for a little chat!

Miyuki´s taking the long way back to the dorms for once, enjoying the last rays of sunshine through the valley of trees as he considers stopping by another convenience shop for some ice cream when he spots a familiar face in the public park basketball court. Or a familiar shock of messy hair, better said.

He´d only met the guy once while he was out with Kuramochi, those two knew each other from way back or whatever. He doesn´t really remember his name but Miyuki stops to watch anyway - anything to not go home yet. 

“I thought you played Volleyball?”

Spiky hair turns around to him as the ball bounces away after falling through the hoop, brows pinched for a moment as he spots Miyuki before clearing up in recognition. “So what?” He hums, hand stemmed onto his hip as he wipes the sweat from his forehead with his shirt. “I can´t play other sports as well?” 

“That´s not very dedicated of you.”

“It´s good to see you too, Miyuki-san.” Rooster head just answers in turn with a wry grin. Ah damn, why did he have to remember his name? Now he almost feels bad for forgetting his. 

“You on your own today?” 

Miyuki perks up, confused for a moment before remembering their last meeting. “Ah, yeah. Just went out to buy something real quick.” He wiggles the plastic bag in his hand for good measure as he walks up to the chain-link fence. “What about you? Playing on your own?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He hums, bending down to pick up the ball. “I sometimes go for a few hoops to clear my mind. Why?” He turns to him with a grin. “Want to join me?” 

Miyuki snickers. “No thanks, I´m gonna stick to baseball. I´m not the type to two-track.” 

Bedhead snorts, shaking his head a little. “Broadening your horizons is usually considered a good thing, you know.” 

“I`m perfectly fine with my horizons being where they are, thanks.” 

“Of course you are.” He bounces the ball off the ground a few times. “Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“You´re here all the time? Your poor team. I wonder how they feel losing their member to a different sport.”

The other rolls his eyes, huffing good-heartedly as he turns around. That´s that then. 

Miyuki slings the plastic bag over his shoulder and starts making his way back when he hears the basketball bounce off the plate - and rooster head calling out to him one more time. 

“It´s Kuroo, by the way.” 

Miyuki frowns, turning back to see the other shooting him a cheeky grin.

“My name.” 

Ah. This little - “I knew that.” 

Kuroo laughs. “Of course you did.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn´t really know what it is about Kuroo that gets under his skin, but he does it a bit too well for his taste.

Miyuki passes the public basketball court several times the following weeks, not because he´s looking for Kuroo mind you but rather because his nosy teammates (read: Kuramochi) keep raiding his snack supply and he likes to have something crunchy to get him through the textbooks, or the notorious late-night viewings of different games. 

He _has_ a valid reason to be out and about and if the nearest convenience store that stocks his favorite chips is a bit further away and past the park, that´s just a coincidence. Miyuki likes his routine and that includes his snacks. 

It´s not like he´s disappointed when he sneaks a look into the court and finds it empty, or finds other people playing there, like today. 

He breaks open the cap of the cool water he bought and tries to find the appeal in chasing the ball over the court and throwing it into a hoop ten feet in the air. It doesn´t work. Then again he´s pretty biased when it comes to that topic. There´s nothing better for him than to wear the mitt and direct the pitcher, feeling the impact of the ball hitting his glove and the ref calling a strikeout. Baseball really has only ever been the only sport in his life and that´s never going to change. 

“You looking for someone?” 

Miyuki almost chokes on his drink at the sudden voice next to him, prompting a light chuckle and a pat on the back for him.

“Sorry about that. Didn´t mean to scare you.”

“That smile doesn´t make you look very apologetic, Kuroo.” 

“Ah, so you remembered my name this time.” The volleyball player hums, the easy smile shifting into a wider grin as Miyuki shrugs off his hand and steps back a little to get some space. 

“I´m feeling very tempted to forget it again.”

Kuroo snorts. “Ouch.”

Miyuki huffs before taking another sip of water, trying to cool the burn in his throat from the coughing. He doesn´t really know what it is about Kuroo that gets under his skin, but he does it a bit too well for his taste. 

On the court, a guy sinks the ball into the hoop inciting a wave of groans and cheers.

“Aren´t you going to join them?” In other words, go away - back to a safe distance where Miyuki can pretend to be unbothered. But Kuroo once again shows off his talent of doing exactly the opposite of what Miyuki wants when he crosses his arms in front of his chest, his sharp eyes observing the small group on the court.  
“Nah, they´re a balanced team right now. I´ll wait for a bit.”

He doesn´t really have anything to say to that, so they just stand in front of the chain-link fence in uncomfortable silence as they watch the game in front of them.

Miyuki doesn´t know why he cares, being awkward like this usually doesn´t bother him too much considering he´s used to it but _this_ quiet bothers him and walking away right now would feel too much like losing an unspoken bet between the two of them so he doesn´t even take that into account. 

“Why do you play basketball?”

Kuroo turns to look at him, brows raised and clearly surprised at the sudden question and for a moment, Miyuki thinks he won´t answer. 

“I usually drag my friend out to play volleyball with me.” He starts eventually, looking back out into the court. “Sometimes he´s not in the mood, prefers to stay inside and I get that. Besides, it´s not like there´s a lot of public volleyball courts in the city so when a friend asked me if I wanted to come along to play some basketball with him some time I thought why not?” 

Miyuki hums, thoughtful as he watches Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. 

“It´s a good way to burn some energy and distract me.”

“I see.”

“Let me guess.” Kuroo turns to him, grin cheeky. “You’ve never thought about anything else other than baseball in your life.” 

He feels distinctly called out, huffing as he breaks the eye contact between them - absolutely not pouting. “I told you. I´m not the type to two-track.”

Kuroo laughs. “Yeah, I remember. That´s pretty admirable.”

“Not cheating, you mean? Yikes.”

The raven snorts again, and Miyuki graciously gives himself a point in his new imaginary ´One up against Kuroo´ list. 

“Are you going to keep playing?”

“What do you mean?”

“After high school I mean. Are you gonna continue playing baseball then?” 

What a weird question. “Aren´t we both only in our second year? Kinda early to think about stuff like that don´t you think?”

“Just curious.” Kuroo shrugs, letting the question go just as easily as he had brought it up. 

Miyuki is loathe to admit it, but thinking about Kuroos words for a moment he finds that he really never considered anything else other than baseball his life. Probably not unlikely for someone his age but still, that´s answer enough. 

“Yeah. I think I will.” 

“Oh?” 

He mirrors the others shrug, getting increasingly uncomfortable with how personal this has gotten. His skin is starting to itch, even though he was the one to bring it up again. “I guess.”

On the court, the same guy as earlier dunks the ball through the hoop and Miyuki takes that as his cue to clear his throat. He´s totally not running away, he tells himself as he recaps the water bottle and puts it back into the plastic bag. “Well, this was nice but I gotta go. Curfew and all.” 

Kuroo quirks a brow at his sudden departure but gives him a lazy wave anyway. “Guess I´ll catch you later then.”

“Sure.”

Miyuki doesn´t return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, here it is! chapter two of the "miyuki is being an idiot" saga! my taste for this ship is really coming thru with it being 99% banter and 1% honesty on miyukis part before he runs off lmao ANYWAY! i hope you all enjoyed this and do feel free to tell me what you think in either the comments or over on my twitter [@nekuroomas](https://twitter.com/nekuroomas)


End file.
